moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Juku'jin
The large Pandaren looks intimidating but is actually a kind gentle soul. Most of the time he is seen with his signature wooden straw hat and belt from the peak of serenity wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. When he is going into combat, he puts on his robes granted to him for graduating at the top of his class. His fur is black on most of his body, with white on his chest and head. No signs of injury or anything that would hinder him. The pandaren is always searching for adventure, whether it leads him to good things or bad. Its the adrenaline that keeps him going. Usually he will tells stories of his journeys while drinking in a tavern. Though many have insulted him, put him down, or tried to keep him from accomplishing his goals. Juku is never bothered and continues his merry way, greeting most people with a smile and a wave. Always encouraging strangers to come drink with him, even if they are the most known of criminals. Biography Juku'Jin was born in the Jade Forest with his loving parentst. Reading, fishing, adventuring, and of course eating was a major part of his life at an early age and still is. He'd spend many hours wandering and even land up in different parts of Pandaria. When he was old enough he began his training at the Peak of Serenity. Juku worked hard and graduated the top of his class. Even though he was already graduated, he still wanted to continue his training constantly improving himself. Traveling from the Temple of the White Tiger, Tian Monastery, to the Shado-Pan themselves. When the war between the Horde and Alliance came to the Jade Forest, Juku and his parents were forced to move to the Valley of the Four Winds. Juku then decided to take on a journey to the other continents and explore the lives of others. Juku's quest first brought him to Orgrimmar where he was greeted by Garrosh Hellscream. Garrosh gave Juku a trial of fighting a rather large centaur which was exhausting but allowed Juku to remain within the Horde walls. He met a lot of friends, and of course some rivals and enemies. Offering his assistance to the Horde came to the Isle of Thunder, after Lei-Shen was vanquished, Juku waved farewell to his friends on the Horde and continued his journey. Months later, Juku would find himself in front of Stormwind City. King Varian's welcome was much less exhausting than Garrosh's. Juku soon began to hang around local taverns and the Cathedral. One day near the town hall, he met a man named Christoph S. LaFrey who gave him his dream job of being an investigator. Since accepting this job, Juku has been helping the Alliance anyway he can. All while also adventuring with his good friends. When he's not with his friends or on a case, Juku is out fishing, hoping one day to catch the big one. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Monks Category:Tushui